A Love That Will Last
by lescarteblanche
Summary: Yes, another "Promises, Prom-misses" fic. Sonny is disappointed that she didn't get to attend the perfect prom she planned for herself. How would a certain blondie cheer her up? Chad/Sonny, duh. Mild violence and swearing. Spoiler alert! for ep 11.


**Ok. So i just saw the prom ep of SWAC and I cannot live without writing a one-shot for it. So here is my take of what i thought it should be, because as always, disney never gives us what we want in disney couples. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't SWAC. If I did, then Channy would NOT be dancing to weird fast dancing music.**

**---------------**

"Yeah... sorry you didn't get to enjoy any of it, but thanks."

Sonny sighed sadly as the others left. She was so disappointed that she had put so much work into making the prom happen only to have seen it for only a few seconds. _I guess I'll never have that special dance with that very special boy..._

Footsteps coming towards her made her look up.

"Hey. So you finally make it."

"Chad? What are you doing here, I thought you'd be the first to go."

"Which is exactly why I had to be the _last_ to go." Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster." Sonny said dejectedly. Chad looked to the floor.

"Do they Sonny?" Chad asked as he trained his eyes on her and started walking towards her. "Do they really? Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that dance with that one special person?" Sonny glared at him. By now, Chad was standing right in front of her. She pouted and watched as Chad pulled something from his suit pocket.

Earphones.

"Just gunna have to settle for me." Chad said, his blue eyes gleaming. Sonny shifted slightly and smiled. He handed her a earphone and placed one his to his ear. Sonny did the same. The lights dimmed and she laughed softly. He brought an arm to her waist and one to her shoulder and she did the same. They closed the gap between them slightly and began to sway.

"This is sweet."

"I have my moments." He said while looking at her. _Of course Chad's ego had to make a appearance during this moment. _Sonny laughed. She wait for a while before speaking again.

"You gunna press play?" She asked. Chad looked away from her, embarrassed.

"Oh - right. Sorry." Chad took out his MP3 player and pressed play. The song _A Love That Will Last _ by Reneé Olstead began playing softly in her ear. She looked up at Chad, surprised.

"You listen to jazz?" She asked softly. Chad blushed and grinned.

"Guilty. You tell anyone, you die." He threatened. Sonny smiled and giggled. Chad smiled. He liked being able to make Sonny giggle. He'd like to make her do that more. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Sonny had stopped dancing and was staring at him.

"What?"

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"We don't live in England." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Chad blushed smiled, dipping his head to the floor.

"Nothing." Sonny looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Ok. When you're making a face like that, I _have to _ know what you are thinking. And I mean _have to_!" She demanded. Chad chewed on his lip then sighed.

"Fine. I was thinking about how cute it was when you giggle. And - I-I want to be able to make you giggle - m-more." He said, looking up at her nervously. Sonny was shocked and her face definitely displayed her emotions. Chad was alarmed. _Crap. She must think I've gone nuts or something!_

"Sonny I-I'm sorry. That was just weird. I don't know why I said it, it was totally stupid. Besides, you'd never like a guy like me i'm so self centered - and-and-" Sonny laughed. Honestly, she thought it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her, but since she wasn't sure how to deal with it, she did the first thing that came to her mind - crack a joke.

"Wow! I've just made Chad Dylan Cooper ramble! Anyone have a video camera?" She joked. Chad was hurt.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Chad! I didn't mean like that! I was a joke! hahaha? A joke!" she pleaded. Chad dipped his head to the floor once more, this time in sadness, pulled his hands away from Sonny and began to walk away.

"Yeah I get it." He mumbled. "You don't - " Chad was interrupted by Sonny pulling his collar right up to her face.

"Oh my god you idiot! Don't you get it? That was the most sweetest, cute, romantic thing anyone has every said to me! You know I've never had a boyfriend so I didn't know what to do so I decided to make a joke about it!" She whispered fiercely in his face. The song faded out as the two stared at each other for what seem like eternity. Suddenly, Chad smiled and pulled out his MP3 player from his suit pocket once more and hit the previous button. The song drifted into their ears once more.

"Well then, shall we have another dance?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist. Sonny smiled and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"Yes." Chad winked at her and Sonny laughed as Chad pulled her close and closed the gap between them.

"So, a love that will last, huh?" Sonny asked. Chad wiggled his eyebrows.

"Would you like to have one of those with me?" He whispered into her earphone-free ear. Sonny gasped. She looked at him with gleaming brown eyes.

"Yes." She whispered as she pulled him close into the most magical moment of her whole life.

---

Sonny was all smiles when she walked into her dressing room. Tawni looked her as she walked past and smirked.

"So, how was your date with Chad?" She asked. Sonny smiled dreamily, her eyes glazed over.

"Perfect." Tawni laughed. She walked over and gave Sonny a huge hug.

"Well, I'm happy for you. By the way, loverboy dropped by a few moments ago and gave me this note. Told me to give it to you. I promise I didn't read it!" Tawni smiled. Sonny gave her a huge and squealed when she got handed the note. It read:

_Get on my blog._

_xx_

_Chad_

Feeling slightly confused, Sonny frowned, but did as Chad told her. She opened up to his latest entry and started to read.

_April 26, 2009_

_Nearly Midnight_

_Hey guys and gals, _

_just wanted to let you guys know that today i kissed a amazingly beautiful and talented girl. It was the single most magical moment in my life. And by all means, it's not Portlyn. _

_It is Sonny Monroe, cast member of So Random!._

_So right now I am overjoyed to inform you all that as of today, my heart belongs to the most beautiful girl on the plant - Sonny Monroe._

_I know that most of you must have thought that we hated each other's guts - and we did. Well, not really. I never hated her. In fact, I fell in love with her the moment i saw her walking onto the So Random! set..._

_Now, I know that there will be a lot of questions about this, and this is what i have to say:_

_**Sonny Monroe is the most important person in my life. Without her, I am nothing. She has made me a better person, and nothing is going to change what me and Sonny have. Thus I also have to say that if anyone, for any reason at all, hurts her, they will have to suffer and endure the long and painful torture that I will plan for them. This applies to everyone - in particular, any jealous girls, paparazzi, or gossip magazines. **_

_**WE. ARE. IN. LOVE. And we are damn proud of it. **_

_I love you, Sonny. _

_Peace out. _

_Chad_

Tears streamed down her face when she finished reading the blog entry. Behind her, Tawni was sobbing.

"It-its- its beautiful! I never knew that three named jerk was such as romantic!" Sonny laughed. They hugged each other tightly. They broke apart when a knock on the door interrupted their hug. Sonny rushed to door and flung it open to find Portlyn standing there, glaring furiously at her. Sonny froze.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay. Trying to steal _my_ man? Think again!" She hissed. She raised her hand to slap Sonny when another hand grabbed her wrist.

"Did you not read the blog entry Portlyn?" Chad sneered at Portlyn. Portlyn looked petrified. Chad never talked to her like that. Only to the _So Random!_ people.

"Y-yes." She whispered. Chad held on to Portlyn's wrist a little tighter. Portlyn winced. Chad was actually pretty strong. Although you'd never know because the first thing people notice is how handsome or how inflated is ego is.

"Well then. Shall I repeat what I wrote in the entry? Or would you be able to be a good girl and get the hell away from Sonny?" Chad jeered. Portlyn looked close to tears. She nodded and Chad let her go of her wrist. Her wrist was red with Chad's finger marks. Terrified, Portlyn glanced at Sonny then flew out of the hall. Sonny looked at Chad accusingly.

"Chad! How could you do that! She's your castmate!" She scolded. Chad grabbed Sonny's shoulders.

"Look, I made a promise to the whole world that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. She was going to slap you Sonny! I'm not going to let that happen. Castmate or no castmate." he said firmly.

"I know, but i feel really bad about - " Tawni sighed, exasperated.

"Sonny, that bitch was going to slap you for being Chad's girlfriend! If i were you, I would need a much better reason to be slapped on the face. Especially by that slut." Sonny looked down. Tawni groaned and walked away. Chad pulled her chin up so that his face was right in front of hers.

"I love you. You're just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm not letting anyone touch you." He said, causing Sonny to become lost in the cloud of blue.

"Ok. But promise that you won't treat anyone like that anymore? Even if they deserve it?" Sonny pleaded. Chad caved, because there was no way he could say no to those chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise." He said as he wrapped Sonny in a kiss.

----

**Ok. Tons of fluff! heehee. The longest one-shot i've ever written! YAY! Comments and feedback would be wonderful. XD**


End file.
